


Split in 2

by MissAn0nymus



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 15:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAn0nymus/pseuds/MissAn0nymus





	1. Chapter 1

My eyes flutter open, head throbbing, like I’d been drugged… again. I wait as they focus on… NOT my room, but a room with 3 other girls and bare walls. I lift my head quickly, starting to panic.

 

“Shit, not again!” I exclaim, referring to the hell I’d just been liberated from. I’d been kidnapped by some rich asshole, who sexually assaulted me daily and beat my twice that. I still have the scars.

 

“What do you mean, not again?” One of them, Marcia I think, asks.

 

“I mean that I-” Just as I’m about to explain, a muscular and not bulky, tall man enters.

 

I let out a battle cry and charge him, still not at full strength, but having to try something. I ram him in the gut, an  _ OOF _ escaping his lips. I drive him into the wall and reel back for an uppercut, the same tactic I used to escape last time, but this time, he grabs my arm and throws me against the wall, a sickening  _ CRACK _ coming from my leg.

 

I let out a small whimper, then glare at him, getting up on my one good leg, and shuffling towards him.

 

“Is all of this really necessary?” He asks, rolling up his sleeves.

 

“Yes.” I respond curtly, lunging, and landing a punch in his solar plexus. I pry the door open right as it’s about to close, and limp past his doubled over form.

 

I make it to the second door and try the handle. Nothing. I’m about to try to ram the door down when a hand covers my mouth, and another picks me up and brings me back into the room, throwing me down on the bed I woke up in.

 

The other girls just stare and whimper as he pins me down and hisses in my ear, “You’re lucky we’re planning on saving you for later.”

 

I look him in the eye and say, “Hon, whatever you can dish I can take.” I bring my head back and slam it into his face, a satisfying sound coming from his nose, breaking it.

 

“Oh, god, my nose.” He manages around his hand before getting up and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

He comes in an hour later with a dress and earrings on, ace bandages in hand, as well as cookies. “You’ve been a naughty girl.” ‘She’ says, kneeling next to me and my swollen leg.

 

“What?” I’m dumbfounded. What’s going on?

 

“Well, you’ve met Dennis, and I’m Patricia.” She rolls up my leggings.

 

“So… multi personality disorder?” I surmise, taking a shot in the dark.

 

“So smart. Yes, Kevin does have more than one personality, such as me.” She explains. Shot in the dark maybe, but it was a huge target. She starts wrapping my very red and puffed up leg. “You know, you made him very angry.”

 

I scoff. “I could tell. So, girl to girl, was he aroused when he was…” I whisper the last sentence, slightly embarrassed, as well as concerned for the girls’ emotional status.

 

She takes a minute before responding with, “You’d have to ask him.”

 

I scoff again. “SO that’s a yes.” I roll my eyes, having been raped repeatedly before.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“Is he planning on…” I can’t put words to it.

 

“No, dear, he’s not, but don’t be surprised if he does.” She forewarns.

 

“Thank you,” I say as she finishes.

 

“Here.” She hands me the plate of cookies from where she set them. “Share, now, alright?”

 

I nod as she waves and closes the door behind her.


End file.
